Hook's Confession
by Reader128
Summary: This is a missing scene from "The Jolly Roger" episode. Any more of a summary would give it away.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters… though considering how old some of the characters are, I doubt anyone actually owns their fairy tale sides.**

**A.N.****: Please review. This story is complete… I am not going to add more to it. It is simply a scene that I felt should've been there. Thank you for reading.**

"Swan, I need to speak with you," Killian said as he walked to the front door of the apartment.

"Sure, we can talk outside," Emma stated, walking into the hallway. "What is it?"

"Zelena came to speak with me. She heard Ariel and me talking about those we love. Upon hearing me say your name, she put a spell on me… one she believes will assure her victory."

"What kind of spell?"

"She knows how I feel about you, and she means to use that against you. If we kiss again, your powers will be removed."

"Hook…."

"I know that you are unsure of your feelings, but you have to admit that you feel something for me. Zelena knows that I cannot ignore the chance to be with you… she knows that eventually, I will weaken and kiss you again, if only to make you decide if you are ready to give me your heart."

"What else did Zelena say?"

"If I don't kiss you and complete the curse soon, she will kill those closest to you. She implied that she would go after your boy first because of how much he means to everyone."

"We need to talk to Regina, find a way to both protect Henry and break the curse," Emma decided, opening the door. "Regina, can you come out here for a minute."

"What is it?" Regina asked, closing the door behind her.

"Zelena put a spell on Hook."

"Hook?"

"If I kiss Swan, her powers will be removed, but if I don't, Zelena will go after those Emma loves… starting with your boy."

"She's scared of you," Regina told Emma, "so she's trying to remove you from the equation. Tell me exactly what was said right before she put the spell on you."

"I was speaking with the mermaid about old mistakes while we followed the locator spell. I told her the truth about her prince… back in the Forest, I found out that my ship was under the command of Blackbeard after Ariel found me in a tavern. Ariel was trying to find her prince and explained that my ship had been the one to take him. I took Mr. Smee to go get it back, and she came with us. I fought Blackbeard and defeated him. As I was making him walk the plank, he told Ariel that he had left her prince on an island that was not marked on any map. He told her that only he knew where the island was. She begged me to let him live, but if I did, then my crew would mutiny. I shoved Blackbeard into the shark infested waters despite her pleas."

"You killed him," Regina stated.

"I am still a pirate. If I were to appear soft, then my life would be forfeit. Blackbeard was the most fearsome pirate to ever set sail… killing him assures that I would never be thought of as soft. Ariel didn't understand this. She jumped into the water after slapping me. I sent Mr. Smee to get the rest of my crew, and we set sail. After I told the mermaid all of this, she made me swear on Emma's name that I was sorry for my part in the death of Prince Eric. That's when Zelena appeared. She told Ariel what island Prince Eric was on, and once Ariel left, she placed the spell on me and told me its purpose."

"She made you swear on Emma's name?" Regina asked for clarification, "What words did you use exactly?"

"I said, "I swear on Emma Swan." She told me that that would make the spell only target Emma."

"It would, and it also only works if your feelings are true," Regina explained. "If there is even the slightest hesitation on your part, the spell won't work… it wouldn't even attach itself to you. Are you sure it is even working?"

"I'm sure. I could feel it when she cast it."

"Is there a way to remove it?" Emma asked.

"It's a fairly simple curse, but Zelena is slightly more powerful than me. I can teach you how to remove it though."

"Okay, tomorrow morning, I'll send Henry to the station with David and Mary Margaret. The three of us will meet at Regina's house at seven. We'll remove it then."

"You do realize that you are going to have to act like the curse is still active? If she finds out it's been broken, she might go after Henry anyway," Regina told them.

"I realize that, but I'd rather it be gone just the same," Hook told her.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow. Don't be late," Regina said, leaving.

"I am sorry, love. If anything were to happen to your boy…."

"We'll fix this, and we will keep Henry safe."

"Goodnight, Swan," Hook said.

"Goodnight."


End file.
